The Lupin Chronicles: First Year
by Magic Within Us
Summary: Teddy Lupin is headed to Hogwarts! He's always been known as the famous orphaned son of two war heroes and the godson of "The Chosen One". Now he must step out from their shadows and live his own life, his own trials and tribulations. With the help of his crazy new friends and even crazier family, of course! One thing is for sure: Teddy's first year won't be dull!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Perhaps I should introduce myself. I'm Magic Within Us. You may call me Almighty Writer minions, cough, I mean readers. This is technically my first fanfiction. I had written another one that was on here but it has been taken down because it was all OCs, pointless plotlines, and complete rubbish. So this is my next try. It is a Teddy Lupin fanfiction, set in Teddy's first year. I expect it to be the first in a series. WARNING: If you're merely looking for a little Teddy+Victoire love fest, SOD OFF. He's _eleven. _There will eventually be romance but not in this one. So I don't want any reviews complaining on the lack of snogging, making out, whatever you call it. Please read and review! It means the world to me and many other writers on this site! Alright, here we go-**

**Chapter One**

Teddy Lupin was not your average eleven year old boy. For one thing, he could do magic, for another he could turn his hair and eyes different colors, and for yet another thing he was the only, orphaned son of two famous war heroes in the magical world. But he was still an eleven year old boy, albeit a not average one. So I think we can all excuse him for squirming uncomfortably when his best friend started crying.

He didn't _mean _to make Victoire Weasley cry. After all, he was a nice boy. Teddy respected his elders, was rarely rude or nasty, and didn't get into too much mischief. The key words there being _too much_. But she was still crying, despite the fact that she was trying to hide it by furiously rubbing her big blue eyes. She was sniffling, and shaking a little, and Teddy was lost as to what he should do. Give her a hug? But maybe she didn't want to be touched. He shifted around uneasily and looked away from her. But after a minute, when the sniffling continued, he exhaled and nervously poised a question. "Vic, are you OK?"

She did not turn to face him, keeping her tearing eyes fixed on the darkening sky above them and the meadow expanse before them. "No," she replied softly. Victoire drew a small hand across her face, smudging tear trails across her pale face. "Why not?" Teddy questioned, though he thought he knew why. "Because you're leaving, that's why!" She whirled to face him, all of her, pale blond hair, big, expressive eyes, and her thin, four foot eleven frame. She looked down, a bit ashamed of her outburst, self consciously straightening her skirt.

"Aw, Vic…" Teddy hugged her and she hugged him back after a few seconds. "It'll be OK. I'll write you every week, I promise. And we'll see each other at Christmas! Just like always. You'll be at Hogwarts before you know it anyway." He turned his hair and eyes the same color as her's as they hugged. She nodded silently and stepped back, breaking free of the embrace. "But you'll make new friends and won't want to hang out with me..." she trailed off. "Oh, no I won't," Teddy responded firmly. "Yeah, I'll make _new_ friends, but you'll still be my_ best_ friend. You always will be." Victoire looked up at him, the tears finally stopping. "Promise?" "Promise." The friends smiled at each other.

"TEDDY! VICKY! GRANDMUM SAYS DINNER'S READY!" six year old Lucy Weasley screeched at the top of her often exercised lugs. She was the self appointed family news bearer. "YOU BETTER HURRY UP!" The redheaded little girl set off at a dead run towards them. Victoire sighed. "We better go, Teddy." He nodded reluctantly and the two set off towards Lucy.

Dinner at the Burrow was always a bit chaotic, but this dinner was different. The first member of the Potter Weasley clan was heading off to Hogwarts. Even though Teddy wasn't really a Weasley or Potter, he _was _Harry's godson and had been lovingly accepted into the family. Molly Weasley had prepared his favorite foods, and they had to eat outside to accommodate the huge family. Teddy sat at the head of the table, since the get together was in his honor, with Harry to his right and his grandmother and only surviving kin Andromeda to his left. The table was abuzz with conversation and activity.

Ginny chatted happily with Hermione about nothing in particular, with one year old Lily on her lap, who was playing with her mother's red locks that were identical to her own. Four year old James was sneakily trying to pull Harry's wand out of his pocket from under the table; Harry had of course noticed but was good naturedly putting up with it. Little Albus, small for his age of three, was talking amicably about something with Rose, who was the same age. Hugo clung to his father adoringly, and Ron glanced down every now and then from his conversation with Harry about Auror work to shoot the one year old a grin.

Percy was droning on about something very dull to his wife Audrey who was listening attentively in between tickling their oldest daughter, seven year old Molly, who squealed with laughter. Lucy sat primly in her seat, clutching one of her beloved dolls and trying her best to act grown up. George and Angelina sat side by side, and George had one arm slung over his wife's shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, talking to Bill. "I'm telling you, these flaming yo-yos are going to be hit!" "Aren't they a bit, well, dangerous? Being flaming and all?" His son, eight year old Fred, was feeding his vegetables to a garden gnome and grinning wickedly. Fred's sister, five year old Roxanne, watched her brother with the interest of an apprentice observing a master at work. Angelina was oblivious to what was going on, debating with Fleur about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, "Ze classes at Beauxbatons are ze very best, of course…." "Yes, but I don't believe there are Quidditch teams, hm?" specifically, which was better.

Victoire had left her seat, having finished eating, and was at the opposite end of the table speaking quietly to Teddy, still not wanting to say good bye. Her younger sister Dominique was being bounced on her grandfather's lap. Both Arthur and the seven year old were laughing uproariously. Little Louis was on his grandmother's lap, beaming a smile full of missing teeth, being only six. Charlie could not attend, having been asked to help teach a series of seminars about dragons in China. Luna was visiting Norway with her fiance, Rolf. They would be getting married in December, just before Christmas. Molly surveyed her family tenderly; glad most of them were there.

The atmosphere was joyful and reminiscent. As the evening drew to a close members began to depart, saying their good byes and wishing Teddy good luck at Hogwarts. Percy's family was the first to leave, but not before he gave Teddy a long lecture about becoming a prefect and all the hard work it entailed. "When I was a first year I had already started making preparations for being a prefect. I practiced taking away House points, for example. My classmates didn't like that, of course..." He didn't noticed Audrey playfully rolling her eyes and Molly making quiet gagging noises, while Lucy listened reverently. Teddy sighed in relief when they apparated away.

Ron and Hermione were next to go, as Hermione was always strict about their children's bedtime. They all hugged Teddy and made him swear to write, and Hermione explained the importance of getting good grades yet again, "Have you already read your textbooks? It couldn't hurt to practice taking good notes too…" while Ron groaned and gave Teddy a wink before apparating off to their home. Harry and Ginny then took their leave, Harry holding a drowsy Albus and Ginny a sleeping Lily.

James was holding on to his mother's trouser leg, fighting a losing battle with staying awake. "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Harry was going to see Teddy off at King's Cross with Andromeda. Ginny had elected to stay home with the children. As Harry put it, "If we take them it'll be sure to lead to disaster. I can just see James sneaking onto the train the minute we take our eyes off him." "Yep. See you tomorrow, Harry. Bye!" "Bye!" The Potters chorused, before mounting onto their brooms and taking off, Harry with James and Lily on one and Ginny with Albus on another. George and Angelina departed next, but not before Fred slipped Teddy a bag of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes goods, ignoring his wife's suspicious look and waving merrily to Teddy and taking to the air with his family.

Bill and his family were the last to leave. Victoire gave Teddy a big hug. "Don't forget your promise," she whispered in his ear before stepping away. "I won't," Teddy replied and gave her a grin. "I'll be back before you know it," He said good bye to Dominique and Louis, and Bill and Fleur, and watched the family go. He was so tired he realized suddenly and could barely keep from yawning as he thanked Molly and Arthur for holding the gathering. "Oh, it was no trouble, dear," Molly said warmly, giving him a hug. Arthur did the same. "You'll be fine at Hogwarts, Teddy. Have fun!" Teddy waved to them as he apparated out of sight with Andromeda.

When they got home, Teddy collapsed on his bed, utterly exhausted, after he had bid Andromeda good night and changed into his pajamas. He looked at the two pictures on his night table. One was of his mother holding him with a delighted smile. His hair was changing color every minute or two in the picture, as it had apparently constantly changed when he was very young, or so his grandmother told him. His father was standing beside the mother and baby, looking down at them with a loving expression. In the background were Andromeda, surveying the threesome with a faint smile. The only one missing was his namesake, Ted Tonks, who had been killed before his daughter had given birth. Everyone there looked so happy, yet tired and a bit grim. They waved at him and he waved back, smiling sadly.

Teddy turned his attention to the other picture, which was of him and Victoire outside the Burrow. The two were playing tag, Victoire chasing a laughing Teddy. He watched his photo self stumble in his attempts to get away and a grinning Victoire tag him. Teddy looked over both of the pictures one more time and changed his hair the light brown his father's had been. He kept his eyes the blue shade that Victoire's were. He turned out the lights with a click. "Good night, Mum. Good night Dad. Good night Grandad. Good night Vic. Love you guys." He whispered into the darkness, before falling asleep, dreaming of his future and what it might be like.

**How was that? I've been working on improving my writing style. Hope y'all liked it. If so, REVIEW! Thank you, and good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say, I'm impressed. I already have 5 favorites and four reviews in only a week! Plus three follows! Woah, you guys are _siriusly _cool. Get it? Heh, heh…. OK, I'll shut up now. So anyway a great big thank you for favoriting my fic to FunkyMonkey951, TheQuibblergirl, radiant garden, unicorngurls4ever, and last but definitely not least, Abe Lincoln Lover! Also another thank you to Abe Lincoln Lover, unicorngurls4ever, and T. Lupin for reviewing! Thanks for following to Abe Lincoln Lover, VerticallyChallengedHobbit, and radiantgarden! ANYWAYS! I guess I should make everyone's ages clear:**

**Teddy- 11 **

**Victoire- 9 **

**Dominique- 7 **

**Louis- 6 **

**Molly- 7 **

**Lucy- 6**

**Fred- 8**

**Roxanne- 5**

**James- 4**

**Albus- 3**

**Lily- 1**

**Rose- 3**

**Hugo- 1**

**Chapter 2**

Exactly 12 hours later Teddy found himself on Platform 9 ¾ , staring up at the Hogwarts Express. It was really rather strange how a simple red train could make him feel so many emotions. His stomach was churning with nerves but he was resisting the urge to jump up and down at the same time. He couldn't stop glancing around curiously. Never in his life had he seen so many other wizards and witches his age. The platform was packed and there was a feeling of new beginnings in the air. This was the first generation to be born either right before or right after the war. There parents and their grandparents had grown up with the threat of war looming overhead. This group of first years was…._free. _Free to be children, free of prejudices, free of worry. Harry certainly noticed it, and would have smiled had he not been surrounded by nosy journalists all giving Rita Skeeter a run for her money. "Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be back on the platform after 12 years? Do you regret not finishing your final year at Hogwarts?" "Mr. Potter, how is the family? Why aren't they here with you?!" "What house do you think your godson will be in? Would he like to make a comment?" "What will you do if he's in Slytherin?! " Andromeda bristled at the last question, and dragged Teddy away from the horde.

She looked down at him, trying to be stern, but failing miserably. "Look here Teddy, now be good, alright? Try to stay out of trouble, make nice friends, and pay attention in class. But most of all, remember that I love you, and Harry loves you, and your parents are very, very proud of you." She wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief, then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Teddy hugged her back fondly. "I will, Gran. See you at Christmas!" He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Harry, who had managed to escape from the crowd of journalists. "Have fun, Teddy. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. I hope you love it as much as I do." Teddy nodded and hugged Harry tightly. "I'll miss you," he mumbled into his godfather's coat. "I'll miss you too, kiddo." Harry then helped Teddy bring his things into an empty compartment, including Teddy's screech owl, Squawk, who was fast asleep. Teddy waved at Andromeda and Harry from his window as the train's whistle blew and students scurried on board. Last minute instructions and farewells filled the air. "Gary, take care of your sister!" "Mia, you forgot your lucky socks, catch!" "Bye girls! Be good this year!" "Don't get into trouble, Van! Do your homework!" "We love you!"

Teddy looked on as the train pulled away and started to exit the station. Several little kids ran along side it, waving, until they could no longer keep up. Teddy looked at his reflection in the window glass and decided to keep his hair the plain light brown he had turned it that morning, and his eyes the same hazel. He didn't want to be thought as a freak his first day. There was a loud slam, and he jumped and turned to see a tall, skinny girl standing in the compartment doorway. She had red hair cut in a short pixie cut and gray green eyes. Her skin was very pale. He gawked at her for several seconds before she closed the door behind her, dragging in her trunk and a cage with a scarred and tough looking tom cat in it. Not even giving him a glance, she put her things up above their seats and slumped down moodily to sit, staring out the window with a scowl. Teddy sat there, frozen, not sure what to say for a minute or two, until she broke the silence.

"Who're ye?" the girl demanded in a strong Irish accent, glaring at him fiercely. She had apparently just noticed him. Teddy raised an eyebrow at her attitude but introduced himself anyway. "I'm Teddy Lupin. Who are you?" She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't 'av ter tell ye anythin'!" "But you just demanded to know my name!" he protested, getting annoyed. "I told you my name, you tell me yours! It's only fair!" "Yeah, well, life isn't fair," she retorted. Teddy realized that he had never met such a rude person in his life. He was now in just as bad a mood as her. They both sulked for the next fifteen minutes or so, until Teddy unconsciously changed his hair to black, like his mood. The girl started visibly, eyes widening. "What's up with you hair?!" she exclaimed, staring at it. Teddy realized his hair color had changed and promptly turned it back to light brown. "Nothing," he grumbled, not wanting to explain it to her. It was none of her business, anyway. "Nathin', 'tis loike a frickin' traffic light!" the girl yelped. "How are ye doin' it?! Can everyone do that?!" She screwed up her face in concentration, trying to imitate his morphing hair.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, OK?" he snapped. "That's how I'm doing it. I can change my appearance." He changed his eyes briefly to a dark brown, and then changed them back. "Whoa…" the girl breathed. "That's lethal. Can ye do it again?" "I'm not free entertainment," Teddy grumbled, but obliged. His hair turned a bright cerulean and his eyes a coal black. The girl, whoever she was, was obviously in a better mood and it would probably be in his best interests to keep it that way. She clapped in appreciation, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you a muggleborn?" he asked cautiously. He had no idea what might set her off but he couldn't help but be curious. It would explain the traffic light reference. "What's it ter yer?!" she immediately shot back, her face darkening. He cringed. She seemed to soften. "Well, ye did show me yer traffic light 'air, so I guess I should try ter be nice..." she muttered. "Alright, fine. I am a muggleborn. Me name's Sinead O'Sullivan. I might let yer call me Sin." She nodded to the tom cat, which was glaring at them from it's cage. "This here's Keating." "Nice to meet you both," Teddy replied cordially. Sin gave him a crooked smile and Keating continued to glare menacingly. "So where in Ireland are you from?" Teddy asked politely. "Belfast, in County Down," Sin responded. "I feel like I've 'eard yer name before…" she trailed off, thinking. "Lupin?" Teddy asked, confused. "Yeah! You're that bloke's nephew or somethin'! The scar guy! 'arvey Porter or whatever 'is name is!" Teddy's hair turned jet black and his eye's a bright green. "You mean Harry Potter?" he asked. "Yeah, 'imself!" Sin cried. "He's the one who got rid of Moldywart!" "Moldywart?" "You know! The nutter who killed a bunch of people!" "Voldemort." "Yes! That's it!"

Teddy looked at her, puzzled. "How have you even heard about Harry and Voldemort already?" "I read a lot," Sin answered simply. Teddy decided not to question her any further, and she seemed to have some questions of her own. "So you're really 'arry Porter's nephew?" "Potter," Teddy corrected. "Whatever! Ye 'is nephew?!" "Actually, I'm his godson," Teddy said, with a sigh. He was going to have to go through this every time he met someone new. "Wicked! I saw himself and the lady seein' yer off. Is she yer grandmother? Where are yer parents?" Teddy stared at the floor. "That was my Gran. My parents died when I was a baby in the war." Sin went quiet. "I'm sorry mate." She sounded like she really meant it. "It's OK."

The two first years drifted off into silence, looking out the window as city streets gradually turned into suburban neighborhoods, and then country fields. The compartment door slid open suddenly and both of them were brought out of their respective cow watching. An elderly woman beamed them. "Anything to eat, dears?" Teddy nodded eagerly, leaping to his feet. This was the part of the journey he had been waiting for. Teddy was a die hard candy lover. He excitedly bought a bit of everything and sat down to dig in. He noticed Sin trying to look disinterested and failing. "Want some?" he asked through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. "Nope," she answered, not even looking at the candy. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Teddy smirked. "You sure?" He held out a cauldron cake. Sin grimaced. "Yes!" She snatched the cake from him and began chewing on it tentatively. "This is so good." She mumbled in between bites. "Gimme more." Teddy adopted a stern expression. "Now, now, Miss O'Sullivan. What do you say?" "I say gimme!" Sin dove for the heap of candy, resulting in a brief struggle that ended with Teddy on the floor and Sin back in her seat contentedly eating a chocolate frog.

"Merlin…You're strong…" He panted, getting up and sitting back down. Sin ignored him, munching on her frog. She pulled a few pieces of catnip out of her pocket and tossed them to Keating in his cage. The cat began to attack them, meowing throatily. The two ate happily until around one o'clock, Teddy explaining everything about the wizarding world that Sin didn't know, from chocolate frog cards, "Woah! There's that bushy haired lady on 'ere! An' she's movin'! She smiled at me!" "Oh, that's Hermione Granger." "But why is she _movin'_?!" "All magical pictures and photos do that." to Quidditch, "OK, so the chaser has to grab the Quaffle and score a goal with it…" "Wait, ye throw _waffles '_round?!" "Not a waffle, a _Quaffle_." to money. "Look, there's seventeen Sickles to Galleon, get it?" "…Which ones are Sickles again?" They even discussed their families. Teddy learned that Sin came from a very small family, consisting of her, her father, and her little sister Ciara. "Me mam left right after Ciara was born," Sin said, not really looking sad. "That was six years ago. I barely mind 'er, so I don't miss her. Me da does, though. I figure, if she left us she couldn't 'av been such a grand mam, so why should we care?" she asked flatly. Teddy could sort of understand. "I never really knew my parents, so I can't miss them. But Harry and Ginny have always been like a mum and dad to me."

As he finished speaking there was a crash, and the door slid open to reveal a girl lying on the floor. Before Teddy and Sin even moved, she had jumped to her feet, brushing herself off and pushing her round black glasses up on her nose. She was average height and average weight, not really thin, but not quite chubby either. She had dark reddish brown hair that was pulled back in two long braids. "Sorry about that, but did someone say Harry?! As in Harry Potter?!" The girl practically leaped into the compartment, closing the door rather loudly behind her. She found herself confronted with end of Sin's wand. "Who are you, and why are you in our compartment?" Sin asked bluntly, her wand still pointed at the girl, who paled a little and backed up, nervously fingering something in her sweater pocket, which was probably her own wand.

"Sin! She hasn't done anything wrong," Teddy exclaimed. "Put your wand away!" Sin did so grudgingly, muttering "I never said ye could call me Sin," The girl with the glasses sighed in relief and promptly sat down next to Teddy. Teddy gave Sin a reproachful look. "Plus you were holding it the wrong way," he added. The girl nodded fervently. "He's right, you know. Oh! I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Rosamund Holmes, Mundie for short." "It's nice to meet you. I'm Teddy Lupin." "I'm Sinead O'Sullivan," Sin muttered, glaring at Mundie. Oblivious, Mundie looked at Teddy in awe. "You're Teddy Lupin?!" she squealed. Teddy went very red. "Uh, yeah…" "I knew it!" Mundie exclaimed. "You look just like him!" "Not always," Teddy said quickly, his hair and eyes reverting back to their original colors. "Oh! I read that you were a metamorphmagus in the _Prophet_. But I wasn't sure if it was true or not," she said excitedly. "So what's Harry Potter like?" "Well, he's like a dad to me. I see him and his family at least three times a week. Of course now I won't see them until Christmas…." For the next half hour, Mundie peppered him with questions and Teddy answered them as best he could. Sin listened with interest, though she tried to look bored. Eventually, when Mundie paused for breath, Teddy asked a question of his own. "So where is your compartment? You have to have your things there, right? Were you sitting with someone?" "Oh yeah," Mundie replied nonchalantly. "I was sitting with two boys, Leo and Barden. I got up to go to the bathroom, tripped on my way back, and ended up here," she explained. Teddy and Sin just stared.

"Don't you think that they might be wondering where you are?" Teddy asked slowly. Mundie shook her head. "They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. The one boy, Leo, was going on about how he had to get into Gryffindor or he'd 'bring shame to the entire family' or something like that. He was pretty annoying, but Barden was listening to him. Geez, don't you just hate when people won't shut up about one topic?" she asked. Sin opened her mouth to say something, then shut it quickly after the look Teddy gave her. "So what house do you two want to be in?" Mundie asked. "I want to be in Ravenclaw myself. I think it's such an underrated house! Intelligence is very important, you know!" "So is shutting up," Sin said snidely, but the other girl didn't hear her. "…And my older sister Dora is in Hufflepuff." "Dora?" Teddy asked. His grandmother always referred to his mother as Dora, though most people called her Tonks. "Her real name is Eudora, but she hates it," Mundie explained. "We all hate our names. My little brother is named Quincy, but we call him Quin." "Well, I canny see how that's any better than Quincy," Sin snickered. To her surprise Mundie agreed with her, laughing as well. "You're right, it isn't, but he's only nine."

The afternoon drew to a close, the sun sinking lower in the sky as evening set in. The fields turned into dark woods, with mountains in the distance. The eleven year olds had stopped talking, Teddy had fallen asleep, Mundie was reading what looked like on of the course books, and Sin was staring out into the dark pensively. Then a disembodied voice made the long waited for announcement. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Teddy jerked awake to see Mundie leap up and race out of the compartment, exclaiming "Oh! I forgot to put on my robes!" and Sin standing and putting on the flowing black garment. "Wha- what's going on?" he asked drowsily. She turned to him with an unreadable expression. "We're 'ere."

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun….. I hoped you liked the chapter and the intro of my first OCs for this story, Sin and Mundie! Yeah, I know I put a Harry Potter fangirl in my Harry Potter fanfiction. Wouldn't YOU be one if you were in one? I know I would! So get to work my faithful minions, ahem readers, and review, follow, and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK. You guys are officially, out of this world, wicked cool. I was a bit afraid the reviews would die down after the first chapter but apparently not! Four reviews for the second chapter! One new follower! Picture me squealing and falling off my chair. Yes, that is the sound of pure joy. My squeal, I mean. Not the thud when I hit the floor. So, anyways, a cauldron full of thank-you's to the ever sarcastic Abe Lincoln Lover, the curious duo of unicorngirls4ever, the OC loving red-rumm, the mysterious dang this is so, and the Hogwarts Express loving T. Lupin. Chocolate frogs to all of you! 10 points from Gryffindor! Mwahahahaha! Sorry. There are some things I must address. Mundie and Sin's friendship is going to be…. complicated. They are very different, as I'm sure you can tell and they're going to be spending a lot of time arguing with Teddy as the mediator. But it's all in good fun! Well, not fun for Teddy, but he IS the main character. I must torment him in as many ways possible. The fact that Mundie's older sister Eudora's nick name is Dora has absolutely nothing to do with Teddy's mum's nickname being Dora. Sorry, to disappoint but I wanted Mundie's family to all have unusual names and the name Eudora sounded weird enough. But I couldn't picture a teenage girl wanting to be called Eudora so the logical nickname would be Dora. That was just a "hey, what a coincidence" moment. Nothing more. The word _pensive_ means engaging in serious thought. **

**Chapter Three**

Teddy jumped up, feeling scared and uneasy and thrilled all at the same time, if that was possible. He pulled on his robes, and stepped out into the crowded corridor. Teddy, being tall for his age, peered over the heads of the other first years, trying to make out Mundie's dark auburn braids. There was no sign of her. Sin sighed impatiently. "Well, we canny wait 'round for 'er forever. We're gonna get run over," "I guess," Teddy agreed reluctantly, giving up his search for Mundie. The two made their way off the train and stood around shivering on the platform with everyone else. They didn't have to stand around for long, however.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Teddy, that you?" Teddy whipped around, beaming. "Professor Hagrid!" He hugged the giant man happily. Rubeus Hagrid's beard and hair were interlaced with streaks of gray, but he was still Keeper of Keys and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. "Teddy! Good to see yeh! How's Harry and the rest of 'em all doin'? "Good, Harry wants you to know that they all loved those rock cakes you sent," Teddy replied, trying to keep a straight face. Hagrid's cakes were legendary for causing teeth to fall out and severe jaw pain. He gestured to Sin, who looked a bit taken aback at Hagrid's size and wild hair. "This is my friend Sinead O'Sullivan. Sin, this is Professor Hagrid." "Nice ter meet ye, Professor," Sin said, flashing her crooked grin. Hagrid gave her a warm smile before returning to herding all the first years around him.

Once everyone was crowded around him, he led them down a path through the dark to the lake. Teddy had seen pictures of Hogwarts, but he still gasped along with everyone else at the sight before him. Lights glittered from windows from the great castle on the mountain, and the lake spread out below it, the moon above them causing the surface to glimmer with its pale white reflection. "Keep it four to a boat!" Hagrid ordered as the students started getting in the fleet of boats in the shallow water by the shore. Teddy got into one with Sin and two other boys, one dark skinned and short, the other with longish dirty blond hair and even taller than Teddy. Nobody said much as the boats started off for the castle, each lost deep in their own thoughts. Sin trailed her hand in the dark water over the side of the boat. Teddy wondered if he should tell her about the giant squid. There was a call of "Keep yer heads down!" from Hagrid and everyone ducked nervously as the boats passed through a curtain of ivy in the cliff face and along into an underground chamber, where the boats came to a halt.

Everyone disembarked, scrambling up onto rocky ground. Hagrid led the group through a passageway and out onto grass right in front of the castle. He checked to make sure they hadn't lost anyone, and they climbed a set of stairs made of stone to a large front door. He knocked thrice. The door opened with a groan, revealing an exceptionally short elderly man with a shock of white hair. "Come in, come in!" he exclaimed, beaming. "That's Professor Flitwick," Teddy whispered to Sin. "Is he an elf?" she whispered back. "Nobody's quite sure." They moved into the castle along with the other students. There was a chorus of gasps and other appreciative noises, including a squeal of excitement which Teddy had a feeling came from Mundie, wherever she was. He craned his neck trying to see the ceiling, but it was far too high. The nervous and excited faces of the students around him were illuminated by the bright torches on the stone wall. The marble staircases moved right then, garnering surprise from some students. Others, clued in about all of Hogwarts' quirks by family, nodded sagely as if the moving staircases were some secret privy to only a select few. That was namely the boy with long blonde hair, who Sin rolled her eyes at, a bit ashamed about looking so awed.

Professor Flitwick began to speak then, and everyone quieted down. "Welcome to Hogwarts, each and every one of you! The start-of-term banquet will be beginning very soon, but you must first be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is ever so important to everyone, for your house will be your family here at Hogwarts! You will attend classes together, share dorms with each other, and spend your free time together. Each house has a unique history-"Yeah, Slytherin's history is unique alright," the blonde boy muttered, unbeknownst to Flitwick, getting a few snickers, "and has had marvelous witches and wizards in them. You must strive to bring pride to your house, as doing so will earn house points, and doing the opposite will lose points. The house cup will be awarded to the house with the most points at the end of the year. Whatever house you are in, do your best to excel during your time here," His speech drew to a close and he smiled warmly at all of them, some recognition dawning in his eyes on seeing Teddy. Teddy had met the professor once or twice when he was younger. "I will return shortly, so please wait here quietly. The short man left them to stand there awkwardly, each wondering what house they would be put in.

Sin turned to Teddy, looking a bit panicky. "You barely tol' me anythin' about the 'ouses!" she hissed as if it was his entire fault she was clueless. "How do they sort ye?!" "Well, they've got this hat called the Sorting Hat. You put it on, it looks into your mind, and announces what hat you are. It also sings a song." Teddy explained, trying not to feel guilty. Sin looked at him incredulously. "You're serious? You're not jokin'?" Teddy shook his head earnestly. "No, it's true! Ask anyone!" He himself was a bit concerned about what house he would be in. He had never really thought about it until now. Most people probably assumed he would be a Gryffindor, being related to three heroes and all that, but was he really brave? He'd never saved a life, or done anything noble. But if he wasn't put in Gryffindor, where would he go?

"Teddy! Sin!" Teddy and Sin turned to see Mundie fighting her way through the crowd of first years towards them. "Oh no," Sin groaned. Mundie came to stand before them, bouncing on her feet excitedly. "This is just too brilliant! It's even better than Dora said! I can't wait to get sorted!" Teddy smiled at her, trying not to look as nervous as he felt. Sin said nothing, looking grim. She was obviously not anticipating being sorted. Professor Flitwick presently returned. "Form a single file line, please. " Everyone did as asked and followed him into the Great Hall.

Thousands of candles hovered over the four great tables where the older students sat, staring at the new first years. Flitwick led the line up to the table where the teacher's were sitting. The headmaster, Professor McGonagall, current headmistress, eyed them sternly, but not too harshly from the head of the table. "Oh look!" Mundie gasped, pointing upward. Every head snapped up to see a dark sky dotted with twinkling stars. "Is that the sky outside?" Sin asked in a hushed voice. Teddy nodded mutely. Their attention turned to the front of the hall, where Flitwick was struggling to carry over a stool almost as tall as him. He finally managed to place it before them, and put the frayed and grimy Sorting Hat on it. "Don't you wizards know how to use a washing machine?" Sin muttered quietly, and Teddy would have laughed had he not had a million butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Everyone stared at it anxiously, as if it was a ticking time bomb, and the hat suddenly burst into song.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: a song and the sorting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, I had an extreme case of writer's block and I'm also participating in nanowrimo, so I've been busy with that. Plus, coming up with forty OCs and a song takes time. So I apologize. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Four  
**

"Ugly I might be,

And not pleasing to the eyes,

But I'm rather clever, you see,

And I really do try.

So to judge you all,

In your minds I spy.

If you're brave and bold,

Then Gryffindor's your home,

Decked out with crimson and gold!

For those who are pleasant and kind,

You belong in Hufflepuff,

They'll help you out when you're in a bind!

But maybe you're full of wits and smarts,

Yes Ravenclaw's the place for you if learning's in your hearts!

But as for the crafty, ambitious, and sly,

Slytherin will welcome you with not a groan nor sigh!

Now trust in me, for I know best,

Let's put my cleverness to the test!"

The whole hall burst into uproarious applause, including Teddy and his friends. Mundie was once again bouncing excitedly. "This is it! The moment we've all been waiting for!" Sin didn't look too enthusiastic, arms folded across her chest and a stony look in her eyes. "Well, some of us," Mundie amended. Flitwick gestured for silence, and the applause quieted down to a low, anticipatory rumble. "Now, when I call your name, come forward, sit down, and put on the hat. Let the Sorting begin!" There was the rustling of parchment as Flitwick struggled to find the beginning of the long list.

"Abney, Cadoc!" The first to be sorted, a boy with so many freckles there wasn't a visible patch of clear skin on him, put on the hat and sat on the stool. Barely a second later, there was a cry of "RAVENCLAW!" from the hat. Cadoc joined his new housemates to much clapping. "Antol, Gabriel!" The next, a boy obviously Polish by his surname, put on the hat. "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Blazely, Leon!" The boy who Sin had rolled her eyes at jogged up and look pleased as he was sorted into Gryffindor. "Blightwood, Lucina!" The first girl to be sorted, a pale fragile looking one, stepped up from the front of the line. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat screeched after a moment or two. The applause what a bit more muted than what the other houses received, but she didn't seem to care as she skipped over to the Slytherin table. The Sorting continued in this manner, first year after first year coming up to be sorted, while the remainder waited nervously.

"Byrne, Declan!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Cannon, Fane!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Cork, Zelda!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Cullington, Castor!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Dasari, Hima!" "RAVENCLAW!" ""Ewart, Innes!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Faust, Irissa!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Fyerow, Silvain!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Garrard, Kadence!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Gourdin, Else!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Grit, Barden!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ""Hoffner, Thomas!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Holmes, Rosamund!" Teddy gave Mundie an encouraging smile. She beamed happily as she ran up from where they were standing to the hat, grabbed it from Flitwick, put in while still looking delighted, and sat down. There was silence for about a minute, Teddy watching intently, and Sin trying to look away, but fascinated all the same. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat roared, and Mundie sprang up, whipped off the hat and practically dived towards the Ravenclaw table while everyone applauded. Teddy noticed a much older girl with a Head Girl badge nearby at the Gryffindor table giving Mundie a standing ovation, was that her sister Dora?

"Hughes, Delia!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ""Ingram, Macon!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Jamison, Nairne!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Kennard, Nestor!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Khan, Farah!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Kǒng, Jiam!" "GRYFFINDOR!" Teddy's last name was coming up, and he was more nervous than ever. "Lloyd, Kellam!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Lupin, Teddy!" There it was.

He walked up, and his footsteps seemed to echo in the silent hall. There was some whispering. "Lupin? Did they say Teddy Lupin? Isn't he Harry Potter's godson? Yeah! They're practically family! He'll be a Gryffindor for sure." This did nothing to calm Teddy's nerves as he took the hat shakily from Flitwick and placed it on his head. He sat down on the stool before his legs gave out beneath him. _Hmm… Teddy Lupin. You've got a lot to live up to. Your father was a Gryffindor, and your mother a Hufflepuff. Where will I put YOU? Let us see…. Loyal for sure, like your father before you. You have your mother's liveliness, though. A good friend, the peace maker, you're brave, of course…. Well, I've made my decision. _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled, as Teddy slowly took it off.

He wasn't really aware of anything but his own thoughts as he slowly walked towards the Hufflepuff table. He didn't notice the Gryffindors looking disappointed, the Hufflepuffs beaming, Sin clapping loudly for him, or Mundie jumping up and down screaming "Go Teddy!". He was a Hufflepuff. There was some initial disappointment, but in a way he felt relieved. So much would have been expected of him if he was a Gryffindor; he'd be treated exactly like his godfather. Teddy didn't want to be special. He wanted to just be Teddy. As a Hufflepuff, maybe that was exactly who he could be. Besides, his mum had been a Hufflepuff. So he grinned as he sat down and shook hands and was clapped on the back.

Meanwhile, the Sorting went on. "Martin, Roisin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "McIntosh, Lorraine!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Miller, Annalee!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Nightcroft, Julius!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Niles, Orinthia!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "O'Sullivan, Sinead!" Teddy watched as Sin stalked forward looking grim, took the hat with an expression of distaste, and put it on. Her Sorting took longer than most, and it was about three minutes until the hat spoke. "SLYTHERIN!" it screeched, and Sin, scowling took it off and marched over to the Slytherin table. The applause wasn't as loud, it never seemed to be for Slytherins, but Teddy and Mundie did their best to make up for it, hollering and cheering until they gained strange looks from their housemates.

The Sorting was in its last stretch. "Quick, Parkin!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Redwell, Cassandra!" SLYTHERIN!" "Savage, Penrose!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Shadefield, Eames!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Tanner, Reeve!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Tate, Salvia!" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Umberhold, Hadrian!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Venemy, Anthea!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Wakehart, Vance!" "GRYFFINDOR!" That was it; Flitwick rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away.

Professor McConagall rose to her feet. The stern old witch's hair was snow white, and her face was lined with wrinkles, but her green eyes were as sharp as ever as she looked at the students. "Welcome back, students both old and new. Enjoy your banquet." She sat back down and everyone applauded and cheered. Food appeared everywhere, and Teddy was starving now that his anxiety was gone. He dug in eagerly while acquainting himself with the other Hufflepuffs.

The prefects introduced themselves first, while the rest of the Hufflepuffs waited excitedly. "Patience Little, fifth year prefect. It's lovely to meet you, Teddy." a very short older girl with a round face greeted him. "I'm the other fifth year prefect. The name's Adam Wright. Hope you're liking Hogwarts so far." another boy with the build of a beater said jovially. "We're the sixth year prefects." A pair of twins, identical except for the fact that was one was obviously a girl and the other a boy, chorused. "I'm Nesta Alban." "And I'm Nye Alban." Finally the two seventh years introduced themselves, so old looking that Teddy felt incredibly young. "Hi, Teddy. I'm Crispin Greendale." "I'm Grace Humming."

The prefects turned their attention to the other first years while the rest of the Hufflepuffs bombarded Teddy with questions. He answered them as best he could while eating. He was relieved when the feast was over, being exhausted from the long, eventful day. Teddy waved to Sin and Mundie at their respective tables as he left the Great Hall.

The prefects led the first years down multiple flights of stairs to the basement, where the Hufflepuff common room was located. They stopped in front of a stack of barrels. "Alright, then," Grace began. "There's a certain trick to getting in. You have to tap the second barrel from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff". If you tap the wrong barrel, you'll be doused in vinegar. It happens to someone every year." She tapped the correct barrel to the correct rhythm, and the lid swung open, exposing a dark passageway. She crawled through, and everyone else followed. Teddy didn't get a good look at the common room, as he was practically already asleep. He did get the impression that there were a lot of plants, however. He trudged into his dorm and fell asleep very quickly afterwards, dreaming of what his classes would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

**I suddenly realized that I'm an idiot for not making these things clear (face palms): 1. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. THE AWESOME MS. ROWLING DOES. 2. I DO OWN MY PLOT AND ALL OF THE OCs, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF CASSANDRA REDWELL, THOMAS HOFFNER, ELSE GOURDIN, ANNALEE MILLER, and ZELDA CORK. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS, WHO KINDLY ALLOWED ME TO USE THEM AS MY OWN CHARACTERS IN MY STORY. THEY CONTROL THE PERSONALITIES, I CONTROL THE ACTIONS. CASSANDRA REDWELL BELONGS TO ABE LINCOLN LOVER. (Don't worry; I'll take good care of her Abe.) So, now that I've got that boring capitalized stuff out of the way, I proudly present the next chapter of the story! Oh, and lots of love to everyone who reviewed favorited and followed me. It means a lot.**

**Chapter Five**

Teddy had been told about Hogwarts classes growing up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would often reminisce about good times in some classes and bad times in others. They assured Teddy that he would love his classes, and that most of them were very interesting. Still, nothing could prepare Teddy, or any of the first years for that matter, for their Hogwarts education.

Teddy was delighted to discover during his first week in school that he had most of his classes with either Sin or Mundie, or both of them. Apparently the school had decided that mixing members of all four houses in classes would improve inter-house relationships. But back to the classes themselves. Or, well, getting to them.

Hogwarts was not friendly to first years. The stairs moved by themselves, with people often ending up on the opposite side of the school they were trying to get to because of this. Teddy would never forget watching Sin, who was a real dare devil apparently, vault from one moving staircase to another in order to make it to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class on time, leaving him behind late but impressed with her vaulting skills. Then there was that staircase with the missing step. Every time Mundie climbed up it, without fail, she always almost fell through the step. Luckily, Teddy and Sin watched her like hawks, ready to grab her by the shoulders and pull her up if necessary.

And there were also walls that pretended to be doors, and everything in general moved. One of Teddy's fellow first years, a Hufflepuff girl named Roisin Martin, went into hysterics when a suit of armor clanked by her one evening. She had to be escorted to the Infirmary, still bawling about how everything was alive here. But nobody could dispute that. The word 'inanimate' was nonexistent when there was magic around. On top of everything else there were the ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick would only help out the Gryffindors, the Fat Friar tried to engage Teddy in moral discussions while he was trying to get to class, the Grey Lady rarely spoke, and even then only to Ravenclaws, and everyone was terrified of the Bloody Baron.

Peeves the Poltergeist, though, was the worse. He delighted in torturing all the students, but especially the first years. However, Peeves made the mistake of messing with Sin. Teddy and Mundie were not present at the time of Sin and Peeve's first meeting, but it must have gone badly because Sin practically tried to kill him the next time she saw him, despite the fact that he was a poltergeist, and therefore could not be killed. It was common knowledge among the first years that a day of reckoning was coming for the Slytherin girl and the spirit. Bets were already being placed on who would win.

Another matter entirely was Argus Filch, who as some of the older students liked to put it, was 'still kicking'. Mrs. Norris had passed away a few years ago, and Filch now had one of her kittens as his spy, Mrs. Norris II. Filch and Mrs. Norris II patrolled the hallways, always on the lookout for lost first years so he could accuse them of loitering and playing hooky. He wasn't quite as intimidating as he used to be, with a cane and a hunched over, shuffling walk. Sin referred to him derisively as that "creepy old codger with the cat" and Mundie made a point to wave cheerfully to the elderly caretaker whenever she saw him. Teddy just kept his head down and tried to make it to class on time.

And the classes. Astronomy was at Wednesdays at midnight, taught by Professor Sinistra, who was so tall it was intimidating to the small first years, and rarely smiled or laughed. She taught them the names of various planets and stars, and how they moved in the night sky.

Herbology was taught three times a week by Professor Sprout, an elderly, short and squat witch continually covered in dirt. She was a cheerful woman who everyone liked with the exception of some of the snobbier Slytherins, but no one cared what they thought anyway.

History of Magic was mind numbingly dull. Professor Binns droned on, hovering above his desk while everyone wrote, frantically trying to keep up with the long notes. He was a ghost, after all. Mundie and the other Ravenclaws seemed to be the only ones able to handle it.

Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick, a favorite teacher of many. Flitwick was easygoing and the lessons were usually interesting. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, however.

Transfiguration was taught by Professor Blazely, who was one of the Gryffindors, Leon's, aunt. She was strict and could be harsh in both grading and discipline. Long legged, with honey colored curls and piercing eyes that seemed to see right through you, she cut a distinct figure. She had been hired immediately after the war. It was obvious from the start that she favored the Gryffindors and detested the Slytherins; she gave Leon twenty points for answering a question right and made Sin serve a detention for being two minutes late. Sin hated her almost as much as she hated Peeves.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the class everyone had been waiting for, of course. It was taught by Professor Lindel, an energetic man who had a great love for his subject. He was young and fairly good looking, and considered "wicked cool" by many of the students.

Potions was taught by Professor Arnemore, a young witch with big eyes like those of an owl's, and back hair that went down to her waist. She was easily frazzled, but still a good teacher, and an exceptional Potioneer.

While attending classes that first week, Teddy learned plenty of things. He learned how to identify several different types of magical fungi, who Emeric the Evil was, how to turn a match into a needle, and that he shouldn't leave doing his Defense Against the Dark homework until after supper only to discover that he had an essay to write. But he also learned a lot about his fellow first years. Some of them were nice, and some of them were not.

It all started when Sin asked them what a mudblood was during the weekend after their first week. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon, and the friends were sitting by the Lake, attempting to coax the Giant Squid to surface, by throwing rocks into the water. Granted, it was probably of waste of their time but right then they were eleven year olds having fun. Barden Grit, a Hufflepuff they had become friendly with, had joined them. Teddy had asked him for help with his D.A.D.A. homework one evening, the dark skinned boy had lended his extensive knowledge of the subject, which he had since his mother was an Auror, and a friendship had formed very quickly. Barden also got along well with Mundie, because he mentioned that he had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw, and with Sin, because he mentioned that his father was a muggle. Teddy had just managed to skip an pebble across the surface, and let loose a victory cheer, when Sin asked the question. She had rolled up her ripped jean legs, and was knee deep in water. She bent to pick up a large muddy rock from under the water and gripped it firmly with both hands. Preparing to throw it as far as she could she turned and offhandedly asked, "Do you guys know what a mudblood is? I'm guessing it's an insult, but I don't know what it means."

Everyone froze. Teddy's cheer sort of withered away, and Mundie almost dropped her glasses, which she had been rubbing on her shirt to dry as they'd gotten a little wet, into the lake. Barden grimaced at the mention of the word. Sin paled a bit. "That bad, huh?" Teddy, Mundie, and Barden looked at each other helplessly. After a long silence Barden spoke. "Did someone... Did someone call you that, Sin?" His voice sounded a bit pained. Sin stared down at her rippling reflection in the lake's surface. "Cassandra Redwell... She asked me if my parents were wizards last night at dinner. The way she asked... It was odd, like she already knew the answer or something. So I told her that my parents were muggles. She didn't say anything, but there was this weird look in her eyes. Then Castor Cullington went, 'I never thought I'd see the day a mudblood got into Slytherin.' I didn't know what to say, but Cassandra, Castor, and Lucina started laughing, and Lucina goes, 'The standards must be slipping'. She was looking at me like... Like I was beneath her or something." Sin's pale face flushed crimson with anger as she remembered.

No one said anything for a split second, and then there was a mini explosion of sorts. "Don't listen to anything they say, they're a bunch of prejudiced idiots, Sin." Teddy said firmly. Barden looked furious. "Next time I see Castor I'm going to hex him into next week!" Mundie was literally shaking with rage. "Those sick, pathetic, toerags!' she yelped. "I want to rip Lucina's stupid blonde hair out by the roots!" "Will someone please explain what a mudblood is!" Sin yelled impatiently, dropping the rock for emphasis. "A mudblood is a name for someone who's parents aren't magical. Pureblood supremacists, like Cassandra, Castor, and Lucina, think they're better because they have no muggle relatives. Honestly, I didn't think people like that were still around. " Teddy explained, shaking his head in disgust. Sin's hands clenched into tight fists, and she strode out of the lake, and yanked on her trainers. "Where are you going?" Mundie asked but Sin ignore her and started walking away very fast towards the castle. "Should we follow her?" Barden asked, as they watched Sin get further away from them. Teddy started to shake his head no, and then a thought struck him. "Yes! Yes, come on! I don't think Sin is going off to mope. I think she's going off to..." he trailed off, because he wasn't entirely sure what exactly Sin was headed off to do, but it probably wasn't good. "Try to curse the living daylights out of Castor, Cassandra, and Lucina?" Barden asked. "Something like that, I'm sure," Teddy muttered, breaking into a full on sprint. Mundie and Barden followed behind him, looking grim. Sin wasn't going to be left alone by her friends.

**Next chapter: a showdown! Will the evil Slytherins get what they deserve? Will Sin go all Street Fighter on their arses? Will Castor remain unhexed? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WILL LUCINA'S BLONDE LOCKS BE RIPPED OFF OF HER HEAD? Tune in next time, and REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya. So, here is the dramatic showdown you've all been waiting for! *insert Mundie fan girl scream* Now, just picture the characters facing off with those jagged, lightening bolt style lines in between them like they show in cartoons. **

**Chapter Six**

They found Sin in the courtyard, stalking towards her prey with the grace of a mighty predator. The prey was oblivious, sitting on and by one of the walls. Cassandra Redwell, Castor Cullington, Lucina Blightwood, and an additional crony, Nestor Kennard. Cassandra was tall and slender and pale, but not as bony as Sin, with more rounded features. She had strawberry blonde hair, that started as a rich, golden, pumpkin color at the roots and ended as very pale orange at the tips. She had straight bangs that hovered just above her eyebrows, and dark brown eyes. Cassandra was the type of person who always had a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips, but had cold eyes. Eyes that always seemed to be analyzing, as if mentally preparing for an attack. She perched lightly on the stone, long legs dangling down.

By her side was Castor, who seemed to be a close friend. He was a master of an expressionless face, his features betraying nothing. Castor was lean and wiry, and he gave off a sense of intimidation and maybe a little instability, because you never knew what he was thinking, and that made him unpredictable. You never knew what might set him off. He had casually mussed brown hair and a light sprinkling of freckles across his pale face. Castor was in an odd position, crouched next to Cassandra, looking like he might leap the five feet to the ground at any moment. The two made the image of master and guard dog, one poised to attack at the other's command.

Lucina was leaning against the wall, giggling at something one of them had said. She was a tiny girl, barely four foot seven, and had a fragile sort of delicateness to her. Her white blonde hair was long and sort of wild looking, splayed out around her small shoulders. Lucina was the palest of the group, almost translucent looking and ghostly. She was always wide eyed and innocent looking, with a soft, breathy voice, and a cherubic smile. But there was something off about her constant happiness. It wasn't like Mundie's; somehow it seemed artificial, as if she was forcing it.

Sitting cross legged next to Lucina was Nestor. He was a Ravenclaw with dark hair and olive toned skin, making him look quite dark compared to his friends. Nestor was the sort of boy who played people like an instrument. He was tricky and sly, and very, very smart. Possibly the best at manipulation, he was always hovering at the sidelines, looking inconspicuous, but secretly pulling all the strings. There was a rumor circulating that he came from a family of Slytherin purebloods who had been horrified to learn of his house. If that was true, he had never mentioned it.

Sin approached them now, Teddy, Mundie, and Barden running hard to catch up to her before she did anything rash, like the cursing the living daylight out of Cassandra. Teddy's feet pounded on the cobblestones, and he felt like he was charging towards the edge of a cliff. No going back now. Definitely not now, as Sin turned to stare at them in shock, and Lucina's giggles stopped abruptly as she noticed them. "What are ye doin' 'ere?" Sin hissed under her breath. "Being your back up," Teddy gasped out, winded by his run. Mundie and Barden reached them, having had to slow to a jog out of exhaustion. "Something we can help you with?" Cassandra's voice drifted over on the breeze. She leaned forward slightly, an amused smile appearing on her face. Sin wasted no time in calling her a very nasty word.

Mundie clamped her hands over her ears, apparently trying to protect her innocence or something, Teddy groaned softly, and Barden gave Sin thumbs up, nodding in approval. Castor scowled darkly, Lucina gasped in over the top shock, and Nestor watched with interest. Cassandra laughed. She was in front of them with a single jump. "You certainly don't mince words, do you Sinead?" "Don't." Sin snapped. "Don't pretend ter be me friend when yer not. I'm not dense. I know what yer called me means." "Well, you didn't before." Castor muttered dryly. "That was fun, wasn't it?" Lucina agreed, smiling widely. Cassandra said nothing for a moment, and then spoke as casually as if they were talking about the weather. "Well, I'm glad you're informed. I do hope you make the right choices now that you're equipped with this new knowledge." "What choices?!" Sin demanded. "The choice ter give ye a bleedin' smeller? 'Cause that choice is lookin' more appealin' by the minute!"

Barden snickered at that, and Teddy's grim expression faded a little. Sin didn't appear to be intimidated in the slightest. Even so, he couldn't help but wonder how fast he could go for his wand, if need be. Not that he'd be able to do much; they'd barely learned any spells so far. Cassandra wasn't fazed. "The choice, O'Sullivan, to stay out of my way. I'm not sure how informed you are about Slytherin, but filth like you isn't encouraged to tangle with purebloods." She said it so bluntly, so coldly, that everyone froze. Sin shuddered for a second, as if she was cold, and then there was the sound of a slap. Cassandra lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling the beginning of the red welt already forming. All eyes flickered to the one who had slapped her.

Mundie. Sweet, cheerful Mundie, with her braids and round glasses. "How dare you!" Mundie exclaimed, her voice rising with each word. "You bring shame to very pureblood in Britain! Sin has twice your character! Her blood is of no consequence and neither is yours! The days where people like you were in control are long over, or has no bothered to inform you of Voldemort's defeat?" Acidity practically dripped from her tongue. "Get over yourself, Cassandra! You're trying to wage a war that's long over!" The Ravenclaw stared her down fiercely, Cassandra made a strangled noise, and all hel- I mean heck, broke loose.

Castor grabbed Mundie's braids and gave them a twisted yank, making her shriek in surprise and pain. Sin decked him a good one in the stomach, and he doubled over, gasping. Cassandra lunged at Sin, and both of them fell to the ground amid screams and cursing. Teddy went for Castor, who still had a hold on Mundie's braids, and grappled with him. Mundie broke free and aimed a kick at Nestor, who was trying to pin Teddy's arms behind his back so Castor could beat him up without being afraid of being hit back. Barden tried in vain to separate Sin and Cassandra, who were clawing at each other like wild cats. Lucina hit Mundie rather savagely from behind with a rock. Then there was the sound of a cat's meow. A cat named Mrs. Norris II.

"What's this?" Argus Filch murmured, looking delighted to have found a brawl in the court yard, instead of concerned for anyone's welfare. They all stopped at Mrs. Norris II's equally pleased sounding meow. "Oh, you've been bad little delinquents, haven't you?" he asked happily. "How can delinquents be anythin' _but _bad?" Sin asked under her breath. Filch heard her and glared. "You'll hold your tongue if you know what's good for you, missy. You're in enough trouble as it is." Sin rolled her eyes.

The delinquents were presented to their respective Head of Houses, Sprout, Flitwick, and Arnemore. Cassandra presented her welt as evidence, and Castor, Lucina, and Nestor backed her up, claiming they had never called Sin a mudblood and that Teddy and his friends had attacked them for no reason. Never the less, it was obvious all of them were at fault for fighting: Cassandra had the welt and scratches all over her face, Sin was bruised, with a split lip, Mundie had a throbbing headache from having her hair pulled and being clonked with a rock, Teddy had a black eyes, Castor's nose wouldn't stop bleeding, Nestor was still crying like a baby from being kicked, and Barden had gotten a tooth knocked out from being punched in the mouth. Only Lucina had remained unhurt, but she openly admitted to hitting Mundie.

In the end, Teddy got off pretty easily for getting into a fight. Sprout deducted twenty points and he was given detention for a week. What was the good thing, though, was that his Andromeda wasn't notified. He'd been terrified she would be owled, and he would end up with a Howler. His gran could be quite scary when she was mad. Sprout doled out the same punishment to Barden, who couldn't have cared less, and was quite proud of his knocked out tooth, even after Madam Pomfrey reattached it with a healing spell.

"That was lethal!" Sin exclaimed. She'd been a beam of sunshine since the fight. Teddy was beginning to suspect that violence made her happy. Maybe she was suited for Slytherin after all. "Best scrap I've been in a long time." "Exactly how many fights have you been in?" Teddy asked curiously, leaning back in the rickety library chair. They were in the library, trying to catch up on homework. Well, Mundie was. Everyone else was talking excitedly about what had happened, certain they'd proved their hand to hand fighting abilities, if not their magical abilities. Mundie looked up from a textbook, pushing her glasses further up on her nose. "Guys, we shouldn't be proud of this! We lost house points! And got detention!" "Ye were the one who started it." Sin pointed out with a smirk. Mundie looked ashamed. "Well, I shouldn't have. It was very lowbrow ." Barden spoke up, looking indignant. "It was not! You were defending a friend! We all were. Those pricks deserved what they got." "Yeah, Lucina's a right little psychopath." Teddy commented, with a slight shudder at the memory of Lucina attempting to bash Mundie's brains in. Sin nodded in agreement. "I never expected that from 'er, of all people." "That just proves that you can't judge a book by it's cover," Barden quipped, and they all laughed, even Mundie.

Later at night, Teddy lay awake, listening to Barden recount the fight to their dorm mates, embellishing it quite a bit. From the way he told it, you'd have thought that Castor and Cassandra were professional fighters, and that Nestor had a knife on him. Teddy smiled at the ceiling and shook his head slightly. At least he had friends. Friends who were willing to duke it out at a moment's notice for each other. That, he thought, was possibly the best kind of friends. The ones who would stay by each other's side no matter what, and would stand up for each other. He drifted off to sleep still smiling.

**Not exactly Street Fighter. More like a bar fight, I guess. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the senseless violence. Next Time: LETTERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. I suppose I should start off by thanking all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Have a pumpkin pasty, mates. Though PLEASE make sure your reviews are relevant to the story. It'd be nice if the chapter you're reviewing was actually mentioned in your review. The review area is not a chat box, people! This chapter is composed entirely of letters, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

_Dear Teddy,_

_I can't believe you got in a fight! Maybe the Sorting Hat DID make a mistake… Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor? Anyways, it's good that you stood up for your friends. Those imbeciles had it coming. Tell me more about your friends! They sound really cool! I can't wait for Hogwarts. Maman and Papa say hello. So do Dom and Louie. Dom is so annoying! All she ever wants to do is play Quidditch. Quidditch is boring and stupid. I hate it. And Louie is a HUGE crybaby. And a tattletale. He told on me for knocking over Maman's favorite vase. It was an accident! And Dom was chasing me, so it's really HER fault, not mine. But I still got in trouble._

_From,_

_Vic (and the rest)_

_Dear Teddy,_

_I hope you're doing well. Here's a pair of binoculars- the first Quidditch game is coming up, isn't it? You'll cheer on Slytherin for me, won't you? Do write me back, I swear Victoire gets more letters than I do._

_Love,_

_Gran_

_Dear Teddy,_

_How's school? I hope you're making friends and having fun. Ginny and the kids say hi; we all miss you. Don't worry about being in Hufflepuff, you aren't disowned. I know you like to stay under the radar, and if you were a Gryffindor that would be a bit hard. I sense that the Prophet is disappointed, there was only a short blurb about your Sorting. Ah well, right? Here's some chocolate frogs, I know you collect them. DON'T EAT THEM ALL AT ONCE!_

_Love,_

_Harry, Ginny, James, Al, and Lily_

_Dear Teddy,  
_

_We're wishing you the best and hoping your making friends and studying hard (but that's mostly Hermione). Send us a letter sometime soon, Teddy Bear!  
The kids send their greetings too.  
_

_Love, Ron, Hermione, Rosie, and Hugo  
_

_Dear Teddy,_

_What's up kiddo? Hope you're making me proud and causing trouble! Have you gotten into any fights yet? Pulled any pranks? In case you need some help, here's a couple of flaming yoyos. I'm sure you'll put them to good use. Angie and the kids say hi._

_Love,_

_George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne_

_Dear Teddy,_

_You're staying out of trouble, I trust? If so, splendid! You're on your way to becoming a prefect and maybe even Head Boy! If not, I urge you to reconsider your priorities. You don't want to go down that path, Teddy, the path of cursed sweets and (I shudder to think of it) flaming yoyos. Oh, Audrey and the girls say hello. Do reply!_

_Love,_

_Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy_

_Dear Teddy,_

_Hiya Ted! Charlie here, writing from Romania here. I just got back from China last week. Lovely wizarding community there, and they have some amazing dragon species. I enclosed a couple of pictures of a few of the dragons I met. I trust that you're doing great. Say hello to Hagrid for me!_

_Love, Charlie_

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you doing, dear? Fine I'm sure, but let us know please! Arthur is tinkering around with some muggle thing. I think it's called a toaster. Anyways, it's sparking so I better go save my husband from getting second degree burns._

_Love, _

_Molly and Arthur_

_Dear Teddy,_

_How are you? I'm still in Norway, but I'll be leaving in a few days. It's absolutely perfect here. Rolf and I have been tracking some Norwegian bowtruckles; these specific ones seem to move from tree to tree! What an amazing discovery it will be! I look forward to seeing you at our wedding in December. Have fun at Hogwarts! Watch out for nargles!_

_Love,_

_Luna (and Rolf)_

_Deer Sin,_

_This is Ciara. I hop yoo ar havin fun at Pigspots. Thats wut ur skule is calld rite. Tell me morr bout ur frenz. I lik to here bout tem. They sond nice._

_Luv,_

_Ciara_

_Dearest Rosamund,_

_Congratulations on your placement in Ravenclaw! We know that is what your heart desired, love. Your darling friends soul wonderful, and you can certainly have them over to the house any time. That fight you were in seemed horrid, but good that you told us. It's always best to tell the truth, dear. And standing up for one's comrades is important as well. Write back soon, Rosamund!_

_Love,_

_Mother and Daddy_

_Dear Rosamund,_

_A slap? That's sort of pathetic, sis. Didn't I show you how to throw a proper right hook this summer? You should have beat the crud out of them. You're always threatening to hurt me. Don't tell me you're a wimp. Oh wait, I KNOW you are. Haha. The parental units are smothering me as usual. At least the atmosphere at home is much better now that you're gone. Do me a favor and don't come home. Just kidding, sis. You know your handsome and amazing brother loves you. Not._

_With my disregards,_

_Quin_

_Dear Barden,_

_How are you son? You haven't written us yet! Owl us a letter before your mother goes into hysterics. Again._

_Love,_

_Da_

**Short, I know. But the main characters can only get so many letters! The next chapter will be way longer, I promise. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, all. Presenting the eighth chapter of this story we all love so dearly! A great big shout out to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! Thank you, my loyal minions! I'm gonna say this once more: DON'T REVIEW IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MENTION THIS CHAPTER AT ALL IN YOUR REVIEW. You know who you are. I **_**will **_**sic Fluffy on you. **

**Chapter Eight**

Life at Hogwarts went on. Classes were attended, homework was done, and insults were traded with Cassandra's gang. September flew by and the days grew chillier, leaves turning to shades of red, yellow, and orange. Fall had arrived and it was Halloween before Teddy and his friends knew it.

Teddy woke up on Halloween with a distinct feeling of excitement. This was his favorite holiday by far, simply because it allowed his powers as a metamorphmagus to shine. He'd gotten over hiding it a while ago, and now regularly amused the rest of Hufflepuff house during dinner by increasing and decreasing the size of his facial features. Barden had laughed so hard at him one time that pumpkin juice had come out of his nose. It had taken quite a lot of begging to get the prefect who the juice had splattered on not to deduct house points. Teddy now stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and changed his hair to an appropriate pumpkin orange and his eyes an eerie black. He looked rather strange, and he liked it, deciding against changing anything else. Best not to go too overboard or no one would recognize him.

Classes were fun that day, mostly because everyone was excited for the feast. History of Magic class had to be evacuated because someone had set off a couple of Weasleys' Wildfire Whizbangs right at the start of class. Teddy had his suspicions; Fane Cannon seemed to find the whole thing just a little too funny, and he'd heard that Fane's older brother worked at the shop in Diagon Alley. Not that he minded, everyone was delighted to get out of class, except maybe Nestor, who made a snobby remark about his education being disrupted. He was promptly told where exactly he could shove his education by Sin.

Professor Flitwick cheerily announced that they would be learning how to make things fly during class, much to everyone's delight. He then set about putting them in pairs of his own making, much to everyone's dismay. Teddy was paired up with Nestor unfortunately. Mundie got stuck with Castor. Sin was paired with Lucina, and Barden with Cassandra. Much glaring and muttered name calling ensued.

"You can go first," Nestor drawled, gesturing to the feather that had been placed in front of him. Teddy frowned and swished and flicked his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather quivered but did not rise. He went a bit red, and even more so after Nestor performed the spell and sent the feather soaring. Teddy glanced around desperately, and was relieved that he wasn't the only one struggling: Barden and Cassandra's feather had shriveled up, Mundie and Castor looked to be in some sort of physic battle because both were trying to make the feather fly at the same time. Sin and Lucina's feather was gently smoking. "Wanna go again?" Nestor asked with a smirk.

A half hour later class was over and Teddy was still fuming. "He's a little piece of….. You know what I mean." he muttered as they headed to Transfiguration. Mundie wasn't listening, trying to explain the history of Halloween to Barden, who was pretending to be interested. "I could punch him if you want." Sin suggested, as they pushed through the crowded corridors. "Oi! Move it alon', kiddies!" she snapped as she tried to push past a couple snogging in the middle of the corridor. The couple, who looked to be fifth year Slytherins, scowled and moved away muttering, "Watch your mouth, O'Sullivan." Sin started to make an obscene hand gesture to them but Teddy grabbed her hand. "Let's not get ourselves killed on Halloween, OK?" he mumbled. Barden shook his head and sighed. Mundie was still going on about the history of "All Hallows' Eve".

In Transfiguration they were still attempting to turn snails into teapots. Sin's snail turned into a teapot with antennae. "Miss O'Sullivan. Inattentiveness in class. Failure to complete the most basic of spells. 15 points from Slytherin." Professor Blazely snapped. "Mr. Blazely, excellent. Twenty points to Gryffindor." she complimented a grinning Leon. His teapot had an ornate design and a sculpted handle. Sin looked like she wanted to shove it down his throat. "Nice going, dunce." hissed Castor from his seat behind her. "Leave her alone, Cullington. Or I'll turn you into a teapot." Mundie spoke up. "With flowers on it." she added as an afterthought. "Mr. Cullington, Miss Holmes! No talking in class or it'll be detention!"

Potions consisted of learning how to brew a Forgetfulness Potion, with the rather forgetful herself Professor Arnemore constantly misplacing her wand, and calling people by the wrong name. Barden and Teddy's cauldron started smoking fifteen minutes into class, and neither had any clue what to do about it. They tried asking Mundie for help but after catching a glimpse of the smoke she shook her head slowly and backed away, mouthing "all is lost". "Geez, no need to be so melodramatic," Barden grumbled. "It's not like it's going to-" BOOM. "Explode," he finished weakly, coughing from the smoke. Teddy turned bright red, and the rest of the class snickered softly as Professor Arnemore nearly fainted at the sight of their potion. The two boys were very relieved when the class was over.

When the school day was at long last over the friends gathered in an empty classroom, glad to be just done with schoolwork for now. "The feast is going to be so wicked!" Mundie exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "I swear, if ye start squealin' I will hurt ye," Sin muttered. "Hey, Harry told me about the Halloween a mountain troll got let into the school." Teddy spoke up. "Really?!" was the general chorus. Teddy smiled, and adopted the customary story telling position all children seemed to, leaning forward slightly, voice low, and eyes bright. "Yeah. Some evil professor let it in, I think. That's what he said anyways. So him and Ron went looking for Hermione, 'cause she was missing-" "Wait, why was she missin'?" Sin interrupted. 'I dunno," Teddy shrugged. "But she was in the girl's bathroom-" "Some time to be using the facilities." Barden joked, and the girls rolled their eyes while Teddy and him laughed.

"So," Teddy continued his story. "They found the mountain troll in the corridors and waited until it went in a room. Then they locked it in!" "Smart move," Sin commented. "But that wasn't the end of it," he said dramatically. "They had locked it in the _girls bathroom_." Mundie gasped loudly, and Barden's eyes went wide. Sin sighed. "Oh, please. 'Tis just a troll." "Have you ever even seen a troll?" Barden asked flatly. She shook her head. "They're twelve feet tall, Sin. With clubs." "Oh," Sin said in a small voice. Teddy groaned. "I'm done yet! Just listen. So they realized that Hermione was stuck in the bathroom with the troll and rushed in to save her! They tried distracting the troll but ended up getting trapped. It looked like all hope was lost, when Harry jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand up it's nose." Sin, Barden, and Mundie looked disappointed. "Really?" Sin asked bluntly. "What an idiot." "Hey!" Teddy protested. "That's my godfather you're talking about! The Chosen One!" "But I mean come on? Up it's nose? That's not heroic, that's just gross." Mundie complained. Barden nodded in agreement, and Teddy gave him a dirty look. "Fine. Whatever. As I was saying, he stuck his wand up its nose, so it tried to throw him off. But Ron managed to cast wingardium leviosa on its club, and knocked out the troll! Then the teachers showed up, and Hermione lied about going to find the troll by herself to protect Harry and Ron. That's what made them all friends," Teddy finished with gusto.

"We didn't need a mountain troll to become friends," Barden pointed out. At that moment Teddy resolved to never share one of Harry's stories ever again. It just wasn't worth it.

Several hours later the feast had just begun. Live bats swooped down over the tables, causing shrieks and gasps every so often. The ghosts made an appearance, several of them happily recounting how they had died to some of the more morbidly curious students, such as Silvain Fyerow, who routinely dressed in all black and had recently tried to give himself a lip piercing, which had ended with him having a lisp for a week. There were pumpkins and jack o' lanterns decorating the tables, and the Great hall was filled with the sound of lively chatter.

At the Hufflepuff table, the conversation had turned to past Halloweens. Adam Wright was recounting the time he'd run into a boggart in an empty classroom on Halloween night after the feast, and had an entranced audience until he mentioned being with Patience Little, who blushed bright red and swatted him on the arm, hissing for him to shut up. A chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles followed. "What were you two doing, huh?" Nye Alban asked teasingly with a smirk. "That was third year, too!" Nesta Alban piped up. "I never would have guessed… Were you two snogging?! And you got interrupted by a_ boggart_?!" Patience looked like she might hide under the table soon, and Adam started to protest loudly. "We were _not!_ I needed help with my Charms homework is all!" No one believed him, and even Teddy started snickering with everyone else.

After the feast something happened that no expected to occur right then: the long awaited showdown between Sin and Peeves. The red haired girl had just stepped out of the Great Hall when a bucket of water fell atop her head, soaking her. There was a malicious cackle from above and Peeves appeared, laughing hysterically. "Oh, the ickle firstie's soaked, isn't she! Like a wet cat!" Sin made a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss, and started firing off random spells until one actually hit him. "Flipendo!" The poltergeist was knocked back by the jinx, and looked shocked that a student had actually attacked him.

"MISS O'SULLIVAN!" Professor Blazely arrived then, looking furious. "Attacking spirits is _not _permitted. That'll be two weeks detention for you. Starting tomorrow. My office after dinner." The irate woman stalked off, leaving an even more angry Sin and a once again cackling Peeves, who went off to go terrorize some other students. "Did someone get in trouble again?" Leon Blazey asked snidely from nearby, snickering with Fane Cannon. Teddy gestured at them frantically to shut up, but it was too late. "Flipendo!" Sin screeched, and the two Gryffindors were knocked into the nearest wall. "When I tell my aunt about this-" Leon began angrily, but was cut off Jiam Kong, a Chinese first year in Gryffindor, speaking up. "Mate, you just got beat up by a _girl_. A _Slytherin _girl." All the students nearby started laughing and Teddy shared an exasperated look with Mundie and Barden before rolling his eyes and leaving, not wanting to stick around to see Sin go ballistic again.

As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror after brushing his teeth later that night, Teddy couldn't help but reflect that all in all, it had been a good Halloween, even if his best friends were a homicidal Slytherin, a hyperactive Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff who didn't take any cack from anyone. Even if they didn't want to hear any stories about Harry, and even if sometimes they drove him insane. He couldn't help but look forward to the rest of the year. With those thoughts in mind he began writing to Victoire with a grin on his face as he started to recount the day's events.

**I know this took forever, but I think this chapter was worth it. Next chapter, a Quidditch game!**


End file.
